pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
PPF UAS
WINNER OF THE WEAPON COMPETITION - SUMMER 2015 Overview The M10 pistol, known among civilians as the UAS (Universal Assault Sidearm) is Phoenix Precision Firearms' entry ticket into the world of semi-automatic handguns. It is a short-recoil striker-fired pistol with a fixed barrel. It is currently offered with a single-action-length or Glock-length trigger pull. The UAS was developed in a desperate attempt to save PPF from bankruptcy by winning a US Army tender. It differs from every other standard service pistol in the world in that it is a machine pistol - a fire selector switch with a 2-round-burst and full-auto modes is present. The Sidearm features a very small slide (to the point that it's called an "exposed bolt") that recoils significantly further than necessary for an obvious purpose. The UAS also sports a very low bore axis, an ergonomic grip, and ghost ring-type sights. A special round was designed for it called the .333 Sidearm, a 8.5mm cartridge necked down from an overpressured 10mm Auto which fires lighter, faster bullets for more penetration and less recoil. These additions make the UAS a very controllable weapon, even when the user is spraying full-auto with the .45 version. The UAS is made of polymer, and the gun's non-moving top allows the sights to remain in place for faster follow-up shots and for accuracy during burst and full-auto firing, just like its predecessor. The gun also features an underbarrel rail, both an external safety and a grip safety, an optional threaded barrel and very large magazines. In August 2015, the UAS was accepted into service by the USMC (And then by the entire Armed Forces) as the Machine Pistol, Automatic, .333 Caliber, M10A1. While the first version ran on 9mm Luger, the Armed Forced soon realized the potential that the .333 Sidearm had and adopted the .333 version as the "A1" rendition of the M10. During its service in the U.S. ELITES, this gun was known as the W6. The newer W7, however, swiftly replaced it due to the ELITES using the .20 KGP as their pistol cartridge. Statistics * Name : Universal Assault Sidearm * Weight : 0.95 kg * Length : 8.5" (216 mm) * Barrel Length : 5" (127 mm) * Magazine Size : 16 (.45 ACP), 18 (.357 SIG, 10mm, .333), 20 (9mm). * Caliber : 9mm, .357 SIG, 10mm, .45 ACP, .333 Sidearm * Muzzle Velocity : 250-650 m/s, depends on caliber and barrel length * Optimal Range : 1.5-80 meters * Effective Range : 180 meters/1.2 km if you're Jerry Miculek * Rate of Fire : 950 RPM Cartridge Specifications Name : .333 Sidearm Bullet diameter: 8.5 mm (.333 in") Neck Diameter: 9.3 mm Shoulder, Base and Rim diameter: 10.8 mm Case length: 26 mm Overall length: 32.4 mm Rifling Twist: 1 in 9" (229 mm) Standard loads: 100 gr enhanced penetration spire point @ 585 m/s (1920 ft/s), 130 gr JHP @ 507 m/s (1665 ft/s) Trivia *Like many firearms before it, the UAS has spawned a memetic practice. As mentioned before, the gun has ghost sights (a rear ring and front sight post, both glowing red), which use a long-lasting phosphorescent agent. Therefore, when light is not readily available, operators forcibly charge the sights with a powerful flashlight. This tactic has been exploited to no end in both films and real life. *A full-auto UAS is Daniel Phoenix's main carry gun. Category:Pistols Category:Machinepistols Category:Assault Pistols Category:PPF Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Handguns Category:Competition Winners